The Program Leaders for the Markey Cancer Center (MCC) provide cohesive leadership for promoting the research activities within and among the program areas. They assure continued interchange, program planning and evaluation, and educational exchange within their program. The Program Leaders identify areas of need within their research program and work with leadership of the cancer center to establish priorities and pursue recruitment in their respective areas. They are involved in identifying the shared resource needs of their program members and encourage collaborations between programs by communicating with leaders of other programs on possible areas of interactions and collaborations. They inform the appropriate Associate Director and the MCC Director on program activities and serve on the MCC's Scientific Advisory Panel and the Program and Shared Resource Leaders Committee. The four research programs of the MCC) are: Program 1: Cancer Cell Biology and Signaling Program 2: Cancer Prevention and Control Program 3: Drug Discovery, Delivery and Translational Therapeutics Program 4: Redox Injury and Repair